Talk:Diana/@comment-28171995-20180216230333/@comment-26424678-20180218133248
Rediculous? Like how zed can do the same thing an replenish all of his energy in only a few seconds but have multiple means of escape? As someone who has mained Diana or 5 years let me fill you in on the reasons why practiclly noone on high elo plays her. Next lets talk about what a good midlaner needs: 1. Safelaning with trade options and sustain- You dont have that at all.Diana has an abysmal early game. Unless you have a melee match up and even when you do its really a 50/50. You get incredibly punished in lane by proficient players and tend to be forces to last hit with q. And your w basically only blocks about an aa worth of dmg unless you detonate all of the spheres which then extends your lane making you unsafe to ganks 2. Escape/ cc to peel escape- You dont have that. You are a massive target for junglers who will make it a major priority to camp you regardless of how passive you play or how well you ward. They will camp u pre 6 and then stalk ur lane at 6 because they know your going to engage for the kill and not have a way out or theyll wait for you to roam and cut you off in the river. Arcsecond has mentioned this many times which is why he doesnt like taking "waterwalking" as the river is not safe for you. 3. Good scaling- You have that. But after 30 min you dont do as well has most other mids. 4. Fast/mana conservative early push- You dont have as you need 2qs,w, and 3aas to push the wave. thats roughly 1/3 your mana and takes more time than other mids. 5. Fast roaming mechanic- You dont have. Unlike some good solo q champs like Sol, tf, taliyah, talon and you dont hav a roaming mechanic and have to wait until 6 to have a meaningful roam. Where as most other champs can be useful before then. And even when you get there your gank revolves around u needing to land your q (can be flashed) but more importantly actually getting your ult to connect, which being a dash can be interupted. so its not going to work out as well as other mids and since you got punished so hard before you are now even further behind. 6. Clear and efficient team fighting style- You dont have. Your essentially an assasin with no escape. If you cant kill you target between all of the heals, sheilds, GA, lulu ult, spell sheilds, janna ults, tahm kench, locket, dash disruptors, stop watches ect. Your fucked and even with a zonyas thats atleast 4 sec after wards your q or w wont be up and if you were stopped from consuming light with your ult, thats a 20 sec cd and all of your kill potential is gonna. Oh and youre now in the middle of the enemy team with nothing and that "unreasonably high" base health doesnt mean shit when everyone does dmg. And you cant just poke with q because its too important to your kit to waste, incase an opening comes up. Now I CAN NOT stress this enough because her ineffiiency in team fight is the true nail on the coffin for her and it the ever lasting reason for her lack of play in competative and reasonable play. As she can only really function off of huge positional errors, lack of jungle pressure, mids that dont know how to punish-lane you out and roam, or lack of wards which is not a consistant or effective means of play especially at higher ranks. Now with these points mentioned, Lets address the mana back mechanic on her passive you seem to have such an issue with. Its because of these issues I listed that Diana, by the end of season 7, Diana was forced to build ROA and nashers with TP and was forced to split push as her team fighting was absolutely horrid. She essentially had to split and hope to catch a 1v1 in the side lanes or get pick in the jungle after she pushed. However, there was an issue. Pushing with passive, even with nashors took too long to be effective so diana had to use q and w to help. After a few waves you were close to OOM and a rough time getting that pick or even fight which you need in order to split effectively. SO they gave her the mana back on P so she can actually have a chance at doing anything in the game remotely constistantly effective and to also make her laning SLIGHTLY less abyssmal. If you really wanted to play a champ like Diana your better off playing Ekko, as he has all of the strengths of your kit plus literally everything else you wish you had. Now If you have read all of this and still have an issue, you were most definitly not listening.